wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kasrkini
thumb|Kasrkin z ciężkim karabinem plazmowym Kasrkini (ang. Kasrkins) są jedną z elitarnych jednostek Gwardii Imperialnej. Ich zadaniem jest obrona Cadii przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem. Zakwalifikowani są jako Szturmowcy z powodu zaawansowanego szkolenia w walce i ciężkim uzbrojeniu. Różnią się oni jednak od zwykłych Oddziałów Szturmowych przede wszystkim tym że służą jedynie w cadiańskich Regimentach i są przeznaczeni do obrony swej ojczystej planety jak i Cadiańskiego Sektora. Droga Kasrkina zaczyna się od Białych Tarcz, jednostek złożonych z poborowych (także dzieci), którzy nie ukończyli jeszcze szkolenia, są w jego trakcie lub nawet po. Każdy członek Białych Tarcz, który ma wystarczająco duży potencjał może kiedyś zostać Kasrkinem. Ta droga jednak jest prawie tak długa jak trudna. Najpierw rekrut musi się sprawdzić jako poborowy, by zostać prawdziwym gwardzistą. Kasrkinem zaś mogą zostać najlepsi z weteranów-gwardzistów. Na najlepszych z najlepszych czeka zaszczyt dołączenia do szeregów Kasrkinów, gdzie przejdą przez prawdziwe szkolenie tak samo w walce na dystans jak i wręcz, obsłudze broni ciężkiej i sztuce przetrwania. Kasrkini przechodzą lepsze i bardziej rygorystyczne szkolenie niż Szturmowcy. Historia Kasrs to nazwa miast na Cadii, gdzie ludzie toczyli wyjątkowo ciężkie walki z Chaosem. Szczególnie podczas Czarnych Krucjat Lorda Abaddona, który wiele razy nękał ludność Imperium przy użyciu swej floty z niszczycielem światów na czele jak i potwornych demonów Chaosu. Gwardziści, którzy zasłużyli się w walkach byli wcielani byli do Oddziałów Szturmowych. Niektóre z nich przechodziły bardziej zaawansowane szkolenia niż inne. Potomkowie Tempestus znani są wśród Regimentów jako elita, jednak zwyczajni gwardziści nie darzą ich szczególną sympatią. Inaczej wygląda ich stosunek do Kasrkinów, którzy nie tylko zaliczają się do elitarnych jednostek, ale także wywodzą się z niższych grup społecznych. Zostać Kasrkinem to jeden z największych zaszczytów, jaki może spotkać cadiańskiego gwardzistę. Żołnierze ci znani są ze swej nieustępliwości, zażartej walki i tak dużej lojalności jak i odwagi. Walczyli wiele razy w obronie Cadii przed siłami Chaosu, wykorzystując wyuczone umiejętności w praktyce i nabywając nowe. Z Chaosem jest wielki problem. Miał wpływ na ludzkość już od XV wieku kiedy to w pełni ukształtowali się trzej najstarsi Bogowie Chaosu. Teraz nęka Imperium jeszcze gorzej niż wtedy naszych przodków , niejednokrotnie wlewając strach w serca Gwardzistów. Jednak na polach bitew gdzie pojawiają się Kasrkini wszyscy walczą bardziej zaciekle. Przez lata służby bardzo skutecznie przelewali krew zdrajców i Xenos, ratując imperialną i będą to robić tak długo jak długo będą żyli. Wyposażenie thumb|Kasrkini patrolujący ulice zrujnowanego miastaKasrkini są elitą wśród żołnierzy Gwardii Imperialnej co wiąże się z posiadaniem bardziej zaawansowanego ekwipunku niż ten, które jest na stanie zwykłych Gwardzistów. *Kasrkini przechodzą przeszkolenie z zakresu ciężkiego uzbrojenia, jednak większość wyposażona jest w karabin Hot-shot. Jest to o wiele lepsza wersja zwykłego karabinu laserowego. Strzela z większa precyzją oraz siłą, dzięki czemu może przebić grubszy pancerz. Bywa jednak wadliwy i potrzebuje specjalnej uwagi, kiedy jest używana przez długi czas w polu, a jej brak może pogorszyć ową siłę oraz precyzję. *4 baterie ładujące do karabinu Hot-Lasgun pozwalające strzelać przez długi okres czasu. Baterie ładujące są używane do każdej laserowej broni w Imperium jednak w przypadku Hot-Lasguna są bardzo tanie. *Nóż - prosta, niewielka broń do walki wręcz jest obecna na każdej planecie Imperium, jest przyznawana każdemu żołnierzowi w galaktyce. Chociaż wygląda niepozornie, jest nieocenioną pomocą w walce wręcz. *3 granaty typu Frag, przeciwpiechotne, o kształcie idealnie układającym się w dłoni i ułatwiającym rzucanie. *3 granaty typu Krak, są nieco większe od ww. Siła wybuchu jest także zwiększona. Granaty te używane są przeciwko większym i bardziej opancerzonym istotom jak np. Karnifeks. *Mundur ze znakami Imperium o kolorystyce Regimentów ze swej rodzimej planety *Zaplombowany karapaksowy pancerz, wykonany z armaplasu, ceramitu lub innych lekkich lecz wytrzymałych materiałów, potrafią ochronić Kasrkina przed większą siłą ognia. Podczas gdy zwykli Gwardziści mają szczęście, jeżeli dostaną chociaż płytę karapaksową osłaniającą klatkę piersiową, Kasrkini mają pancerz karapaksowy osłaniający całe ciało. Dostają także hełm i maskę z filtrami powietrza. *Radio niewielkiego zasięgu *Oraz mniej zaawansowany ekwipunek taki jak nieśmiertelniki, dwu tygodniowe racje, śpiwór i brezent, podstawowe narzędzia, widoczna z daleka samo ładująca się lampa, mogąca świecić przez 5 godzin. Model pancerza kasrkina.jpg|Karapaksowy pancerz Kasrkina Źródła * Dawn of War: Winter Assault * Dawn of War: Dark Crusade * Dawn of War: Soulstorm * Only War: Hammer of the Emperor s. 20, 21 * Codex: Imperial Guard (5 edycja) s. 46, 71 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Jednostki Gwardii Imperialnej Kategoria:Piechota Gwardii Imperialnej